What Would You Do…?
by Greengirl17
Summary: A series of one-shots, about how the guys would answer certain questions, sometimes how other people would answer the same questions. First Chapter: "What Would You Do If I Was Pregnant?"


**What Would You Do…?**

**AUTHOR'S ****NOTE:** _**Short**__**s tories **__**of **__**how **__**each **__**guy **__**would **__**respond **__**if **__**asked **__**a **__**certain **__**question, **__**sometimes **__**may be **__**other **__**people **__**on **__**the **__**show. **__**And **__**I **__**seriously **__**apologise **__**for **__**not **__**updating! **__**I **__**haven**__**'**__**t **__**really **__**been **__**able **__**to **__**finish **__**anything, **__**because **__**I **__**haven**__**'**__**t **__**written **__**any **__**outlines **__**for **__**any **__**of **__**my **__**previous **__**stories, so I ran out of ideas, **__**but **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**writing **__**them **__**for **__**my **__**new **__**stories **__**so **__**expect **__**new **__**stories!(and a continuation story fro "Sexy" and "LAX Boys")**_

**DISCLAIMER: _I __do __not __own __anything __of __Big __Time __Rush._**

**~What Would You Do If I Was Pregnant?~**

_~James~ (at the pool in one of the tents)_

"James?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he responded, tightening his grip around her waist.

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" He stiffened.

"We haven't had sex. Why would you be asking?" she cringed at his cold, monotonous tone.

"I know, but still. I'm just asking." she responded, sounding careless, a great deal away from how she was really feeling.

He hesitated.

"I would leave."

* * *

><p><em><span>~Kendall~<span> (in The Crib, watching a movie, Jo is snuggled up to Kendal with her head on his shoulder)_

"Kendall?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Jo?" he responded, kissing her forehead lightly.

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" Kendall pulled back to look at her and paused.

"I would stay by you, no matter how hard it got. I would convince you to have the baby, I would stop you if you wanted an abortion. I would help you set up an adoption, closed or open if you wanted to. I would help you with the baby if you wanted to keep him or her, and get all the help I could from Carlos, James, Logan, Mom, and Katie. I would love you and make you feel beautiful, not matter how hideous you would look. I would beat up any jerk who made fun of you. I would never leave you." he said passionately and lovingly, staring into her eyes the entire time.

She smiled, tears filling her eyes. She hugged him tightly, and rested her head on Kendall's chest.

"That was beautiful, Kendall. Thank you." she whispered. Kendall smiled.

"I love you, Jo." he whispered back, stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Kendall." she whispered again. "But I'm still not having sex with you." she said in a normal voice.

She suddenly felt his chest shake, as he laughed.

"Hey, you were the one that brought it up."

* * *

><p><em><span>~Carlos~<span> (in the Palmwoods lobby)_

"Hey! Carlos!" she yelled from across the lobby. He turned, smiling.

"Hey Stephanie!" Carlos called back, walking towards her. "What's up?" he asked. Stephanie smiled at him.

"What would you do if I was pregnant?" she asked casually, smile never faltering.

Carlos paused, looking towards the ceiling and tapping a finger on his chin, making his "thinking face".

"I would name her Heather, after 'helmet'," he began. "I would teach her how to play hockey as soon as she could walk, beat-box as soon as she could talk. I would decorate the border of her bedroom with pictures of corn dogs and I would stamp the logo for the Minnesota Wild on her crib."

"So… you wouldn't want me to get an abortion?" she asked, wondering.

"No!" Carlos replied. "Of course not! I love babies!" Stephanie smiled.

"NIce to know." she said, going over to hug him. "By the way, I'm not pregnant."

For a second, Carlos seemed almost disappointed. "Oh… ok." he said.

"But my mom is."

Carlos stepped back, his facial features alight with joy. "Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Let's go congratulate her!"

He kissed her on the lips softly. She kissed back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer too him. Her tongue darted out, licking his lips, begging for entry. But then they seemed to remember where they were.

Carlos pulled back, smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and started leading her away.

"Come on. Let's go congratulate her." Carlos said, leading them towards Stephanie's apartment.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Logan~<span> (at the Palmwoods pool)_

"LOGAN!" she yelled at him from across the pool.

He raised his head from the magazine he was reading and stood up, walking towards her. "Hey, Camille." he said, smiling pleasantly.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she yelled at him.

"Umm… do what?" Logan asked, wondering if this was real or acting.

"I'M PREGNANT YOU IDIOT! AND IT'S YOUR BABY!" she yelled, flailing her arms wildly, tears filling her eyes.

From the back of his mind, Logan was only slightly aware that the pool area had gone silent.

"Umm… uh… b-but… whaaaa…" he stuttered. His head began to feel light, his vision going fuzzy.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" she sobbed angrily.

And then he passed out.

Camille continued to fake sob, unaware of what had just happened. "Logan?" she asked in a normal voice, after a minute of silence. She noticed that he was passed out on the floor.

"Secret Life of the American Teenager audition?" she heard behind her. She turned around, to see Jo and Katie.

"Yep." she answered.

They glanced at Logan. "Didn't take it well?" Jo guessed.

They looked at Logan's limp body, shock still evident on his face.

"Nope."

**A/N: _So? __Like __it? __Don__'__t __like __it? __Please __review!_**


End file.
